The 39 Clues Website
The 39 Clues Website (http://www.the39clues.com/) is where user can sign up collect cards and clues, play missions, read articles about the characters, and play games. Joining the 39 Clues Website To create a user on the site, you must first come up with a username and password. Secondly, you take a short quiz about which branch you will be placed in!! Map There is now a Map tab in the 39 Clues Website. This tab shows a map of the world dotted with keys. Each key represents a clue, and if you roll your mouse over a key, it shows the location. Orange keys mean you have found this clue, and silver keys mean it is still unlocked. If you click "Locations" at the bottom of the screen, you will see a complete list of all the clue locations, sorted by how you can unlock them, and colored so you can see if it is still locked or not. Also, a small cell phone in the upper left-hand corner lets you know if you have any messages in your inbox. My Clues : Please see the main article: My Clues My Clues is where users can see all the clues they have collected in a giant chart. This chart changes with each book release. See My Clues Chart. The clues can be sorted by branch. Each clue, when clicked, comes to a red screen. A brief summary and a video is given. If you have not collected a clue yet, you will see a locked box that will tell you how to get this clue. Arena 39 : Please see the main article: Arena 39 Arena 39 is where users can play 13 different games and compete in contests with real-life prizes. There is one contest per book release. Whichever player has the best episode points, (the high scores of all their games added together) wins a special trip or some other prize. When all the books are released, whoever has the most points (points gained by playing games) at the end receives a grand prize, with minor prizes as well. Books : Please see the main article: Books Here at the Books tab, you can choose from the list the book you would like to see. You can see a brief summary, an a excerpt, and a small paragraph about the author. You can also see pictures of locations and characters that appeared in the book. There are also book puzzles you can solve to unlock a clue. This can be from codes found throughout the book or by adding cards. My Cards My Cards is where users can see all the cards they have collected. Cards can be sorted by branch, type, rarity, combo, most recent (added cards), allied agent (Agent Cards), and then new sort, which clears all selections. Cards are displayed in a chart of 21 cards. Each card when clicked on may have a Top Secret tab in which secret information may be given. Cards can be combined to make clues. Agent Cards Agent Cards are cards that users can make and share with other users through a code. These cards can be decorated with stickers, and all the authors of the books have one. Missions Missions are short tutorials where users can find a clue, learn more about the characters, and play quick games. They're almost always in some foreign country where the player must find a clue hidden by a branch. There are only 9 released, one for each book. The most recent is Mission 9: The Cliffhanger Clue. Cahill Web : Please see the main article: Cahill Web Cahill Web is like a giant internet encyclopedia about everything 39 Clues. There are articles and information from fake sites like ILikeUselessFacts.net and CliqueMe. ILikeUselessFacts.net is simply information on Cahills, clues, and other information. CliqueMe is a social networking site where most of the characters have profiles. Other Features Also on Cahill Web are polls and an inbox, which contains messages that each branch sends to its players. Also, each branch has a secret archive that is only accessible by players that belong to that branch. For example, a Ekaterina trying to access Lucian files would be shown a screen that reads "Intruder Alert! Lucians Only! All others will be thrown in the snake pit." Each branch has a different security page, but Ekaterinas are only allowed to see the Ekaterina archives and Lucians are only allowed to see Lucian archives. Trivia * If you go to http://www.ilikeuselessfacts.net/ then it will link back to the 39 Clues Website.. Category:Online